Space Opera
__INDEX__ Die Space Opera (auch Weltraumoper) ist ein Genre der Science-Fiction mit stark handlungsorientierten Erzählungen, die im interplanetaren oder intergalaktische Raum spielen, häufig auch über Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Weltraumreichen.John Clute: Science Fiction – The Illustrated Encyclopedia. Dorling Kindersley, London 1995, ISBN 0-7513-0202-3, S. 306 (Glossary).Jeff Prucher: Brave Worlds: The Oxford Dictionary of Science Fiction. Oxford University Press, 2007, S. 205 Geschichte des Genres Der Begriff Space Opera wurde vom US-amerikanischen Autor Wilson Tucker erstmals 1941 in dem Fanzine Le Zombie geprägt:Telepolis, Die Geburt der Space Opera aus dem Geiste des Imperialismus, 22. Juni 2003. Alpers und andere sehen Die Abenteuer der Skylark, erschienen 1928 als The Skylark of Space, von E. E. "Doc" Smith als erste Space Opera an: Weltraumopern waren fester Bestandteil des „Goldenen Zeitalters der Science-Fiction“, zu dem Adam Roberts formulierte: ... lineare Erzählungen, Helden lösen Probleme oder bekämpfen Bedrohungen in einer Space opera oder technologischem Abenteuer.Adam Roberts: The History of Science Fiction. Palgrave Macmilan, New York 2006, ISBN 0-333-97022-5, S. 195. (... linear narratives, heroes solving problems or countering threats in a space-opera or technological-adventure idiom). Auf wissenschaftliche Erklärungen, z.B. zu Raumschiffantrieben, wird dabei allgemein verzichtet. Im Vordergrund stehen romantische Abenteuer, fremde Welten und Völker, Reisen mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und Raumschiffkämpfe. In den 1970er Jahren erlebte die Space Opera eine Renaissance. Häufig waren die Werke als Zyklen oder Serien angelegt. Die ersten Space Operas im Science-Fiction-Film bilden die Serien um Flash Gordon (USA 1936–1940) und Buck Rogers (USA 1939). Das Genre wurde auch parodiert. Beispiele für Space Operas in der Literatur * Amnion-Zyklus von Stephen R. Donaldson * Armageddon-Zyklus von Peter F. Hamilton * Captain Future von Edmond Hamilton * Ender-Serie von Orson Scott Card * Revelation-Space-Zyklus von Alastair Reynolds * Cities in Flight von James Blish * Die Hyperion-Gesänge von Dan Simmons * Dune von Frank Herbert * Foundation-Zyklus von Isaac Asimov * Hainish von Ursula K. Le Guin * Honor Harrington von David Weber * Kultur-Zyklus von Iain M. Banks * Lensmen-Zyklus von Edward E. Smith * Menschen wie Götter – Trilogie von Sergej Snegow * Perry-Rhodan-Serie * Saga der Sieben Sonnen von Kevin J. Anderson * Uplift-Universum von David Brin * Weltraumpartisanen von Nikolai von Michalewsky alias Mark Brandis * Ginga Eiyū Densetsu von Yoshiki Tanaka * Seikai no Monshō von Hiroyuki Morioka * Ren Dhark * The Lost Fleet von John G. Hemry * Barrayar: The Miles Vorkosigan Saga von Louis MacMaster-Bujold Beispiele für Space Operas in Film und Fernsehen * Andromeda * Babylon 5 * Battlestar Galactica * Blake’s 7 * Captain Video and His Video Rangers * Cowboy Bebop (Anime) * Farscape * Fireball XL5 * Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity * Futurama * Lexx – The Dark Zone * Raumpatrouille * Space 2063 * Space Patrol * Star Trek * Star-Wars-Reihe * Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis und Stargate Universe * Tom Corbett, Space Cadet * Uchū Senkan Yamato Beispiele für Space Operas in Video- und Computerspielen * Starcraft-Reihe (Starcraft, StarCraft II) * Mass-Effect-Reihe (Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3) * Halo-Reihe (Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo Wars, Halo: Reach) * Space Quest Bekannte Autoren des Genres * Wilson Tucker * David Weber * Edward Elmer Smith (Lensmen-Zyklus, Skylark) * Edmond Hamilton * Peter F. Hamilton * Leiji Matsumoto * Alastair Reynolds (Revelation Space-Zyklus, Poseidon´s Children) Literatur * Unterkapitel: "Up, Up and Away": Space Opera, in: Hans Joachim Alpers/Werner Fuchs/Ronald M. Hahn/Wolfgang Jeschke: Lexikon der Science Fiction Literatur, Bd. 1, München (Heyne) 1980, S. 55-64. ISBN 3-453-01063-9. *Kathryn Cramer, David G. Hartwell: The Space Opera Renaissance. Macmillan, 2007 *Edward James, Farah Mendlesohn: The Cambridge Companion to Science Fiction. Cambridge University Press, 2003, S. 197-208 * M. Keith Booker, Anne-Marie Thomas: The Science Fiction Handbook. Wiley, 2009, S. 40-52 *Andy Sawyer: Space Opera. In: The Routledge Companion to Science Fiction. Routledge, 2009, S. 505-510 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Science-Fiction !Space Opera Kategorie:Space Opera